A Hero of the Lightning
by Katie237
Summary: Post-Crisis(SPOILERS FROM FLASH 6x09) - Homage to the 1990 Flash's noble sacrifice: Once the dust started to settle down after the Crisis that costed the lives to too many great heroes, Barry and his team take the time to honor his doppelganger who gave his life so that Barry could live.


The thunder rumbled all over Central City in the cloud-covered sky that was darkening a little more with every passing second, seemingly coming from very far away and yet right over everyone's head. The chilly spring wind kept on lashing against every soul who dared to still be out of their home and at the mercy of the elements. The upcoming storm was slowly preparing to unleash its power on the town before the end of the day. If the black sky and the deep rumbling weren't enough to warn the population about the worsening weather, the smell of approaching rain was also widespread in the area, which was prompting the citizens to squint their eyes and rushed their walking pace to find cover.

To be fair to the citizens surprised by the quickly changing sky, the day did start as a wonderful and beautifully sunny one. But, now that the first drops of rain were cascading down from the sky, the sight of a coatless person swearing under their breath and starting to run was pretty standard in this instant.

While most of the town's residents were rushing back home after a long day at the office, as the sun was slowly making its daily descent into the night, a few dozens of people stood their ground in the middle of the Central City Plaza to listen to the ceremony 'till the end. Right in front of them, just moments earlier, the town's mayor, CCPD main precinct's Captain, and The Flash himself unveiled a 7-foot tall standing statue of their immortal hero. Or that was what most of the town citizens were led to believe, but it wasn't completely accurate.

Well, it technically was a Flash's statue, and it also indeed was one made in honor of a hero who saved them all, but it wasn't their friendly neighborhood Flash from this current Earth. It wasn't their own Central City's born and raised Barry Allen who became accustomed to racing their streets daily. While it might be as far as the mayor and the citizens were concerned, everyone in Team Flash knew better. They knew that, in reality, it was honoring The Flash who died destroying the anti-matter wave canon, and the one who happened to save this Earth's hero by doing so.

The difference between Earth 1 Flash's suit and the costume presented on the statue were slight and subtle, but they were there, and only sharp eyes who'd seen all of the versions could tell.

_He didn't deserve this_, the Flash sadly thought standing behind the Mayor as his green eyes darkened by emotions.

His glance slowly looked at the crowd once again, and his lips twitched in a half-smile when his eyes settled down on the four familiar faces of his teammates standing in the first row. His pale and tired face brightened when he shared glances with his wife, on the far-left of the group and whose hands were in the pockets of her black raincoat. She'd never looked more beautiful, even with the water flattening her hair and the strong wind forcing her to put back locks of hair back behind her ears every moment or so. Neither of them thought their story would continue beyond December 10, 2019, but it did thanks to the sacrifice of the Earth 90's hero.

For that alone, Barry would always be grateful.

_I hope you and your wife had a wonderful life and that, wherever you are, you're together again_, the speedster mentally wished.

In civilian clothes and standing next to Iris were Cisco and then Ralph, whose eyes wandered between the statue and the activity going on in front. Then, on the far-right of the group, Caitlin was holding her umbrella, and switching it from one hand to another, struggling against the wind to prevent it from flying away.

As the speech was coming to an end, the Scarlet Speedster ran away, leaving a beautiful spectacle of lightning in his trail. Coincidently, seconds later, that's when CSI Barry Allen decided to make his entry to the ceremony and nudge his way to the front row, between his wife and Cisco. Always late to the party, isn't he? There probably wasn't any connection between Flash's depart and Barry's arrival, right?

"You have it?" whispered Iris's husband to his best friend, who smoothly plunged his way into his black leather jacket's pocket and probed around before answering.

Yup, it was still there. Cisco confirmed it with one swift nod as the ceremony was coming to an end.

That was the cue for everyone to leave before the storm would hit them with full strength. The small security, mostly composed of CCPD's finest officers, and staff swiftly dismantled the portable stadium and mics in order to exit in record time.

Captain West was the only one who offered a shred of attention to the five young people approaching the newly revealed stone monument before turning around with the rest of his employees.

Ceremonially, Cisco took a small, black, and elegant looking box out of his pocket, one beautiful enough that it could've easily contained the most priceless necklace in town.

"That's all there was left," explained the interdimensional metahuman as he delicately lifted the lid.

They all knew what was inside, but it didn't stop Barry's heart from tightening in his chest. Right inside that box was the emblem of the Earth 90's Flash. It was the only piece Cisco said he found when he went back to see if anything survived the destruction of the cannon, it was a miracle that it survived the blast.

Jay might've said they weren't gods, but Earth 90 Barry's courage and honor were too limitless for him to be human, or even metahuman for that matter. The bravery and altruism he showed in his last moments just couldn't exist at such magnitude in a single person. The same thing could be said of his humanity and his love for the people. Hell, this Flash was probably the representation of all the Paragons combined into one.

Olivier was right; Barry Allen was the best and most authentic hero of them all. But, maybe, that description was even more fitting for the one who chose to give his life to ensure the Earth 1 speedster could go back home and live his life.

"Barry?"

Caitlin's voice interrupted the CSI's train of thoughts and brought him back to the present. Truth be told, Barry didn't even remember picking up the shredded piece of the suit.

"Are you-" tried to ask Ralph, stopping midway in his sentence.

Barry visibly swallowed and closed his unsteady fist on the emblem. The rain intensity was growing stronger, and soon, they would all be soaked, especially with only one umbrella between the five of them. But, no one dared to comment.

Slowly, Barry advanced one more step to find himself right by the statue.

"Thank you, Barry," he said solemnly as his right hand and forearm started vibrating.

His arm and his hand's content effortlessly penetrated the solid matter, but the speedster's limb quickly came out empty.

"Look out for our town, Flash," said Cisco.

It might not be his town, exactly, but it was as close as it could get. Even if Earth 90 weren't part of the handful of earths that managed to be saved, the defeated hero would always be there to look out for the Central city people. Part of him, at least.

"I wish you could see what you saved, Barry," the CSI whispered to himself.

The thunder rumbled once again, and lighting zigzagged down from the black clouds in the skies. Somewhere down the street, a little girl screamed in fear, and, in the luxurious apartment building right next to the park, someone hurriedly closed their curtains to shield themselves from the forces of nature being unleashed. But, Barry? In the middle of it all, he smiled as he finally understood it.

The Flash lives.

Earth 90 Flash's heart would beat with every growl in the sky.

His breath would always exist with every whistle of the wind.

His soul would never cease to exist as long as any electricity would creak inside a speedster's body.

His strength would always live on with each step the Earth 1 speedster would make on the hard ground on his way to protect those who couldn't fend for themselves.

Every person that Barry would ever save on Earth 1 from now on would be a tribute to the late hero.

Nearly 30 years ago, the sky fell on Earth 90's Barry Allen, and he had now reincorporated the energy that will look out and inspire every present and future hero.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading 'till the end, I hope I did a good job in this homage to the 1990 Flash for everyone who grew up watching the 90s show. I would deeply appreciate knowing your thoughts on this in the comments :)**


End file.
